Efficient utilization of the network capacity by means of traffic load balancing is a key issue in different kinds of electronic communication networks, such as telecommunication or data communication networks. According to some known solutions, traffic balancing in telecommunication networks over the time has been based on the change of service usage by the subscribers to decrease traffic on the network at peak times and increase network traffic during quiet times.
Dynamic Discount Solution (DDS) is a revenue management or charging solution that aims to change subscriber call patterns to decrease traffic on the network at peak times and increase network traffic during quiet times by offering dynamic call charges according to where and when the subscriber initiates a call. Thereby, DDS can help operators to have more efficient utilization of the network capacity.
DDS is able to offer a mobile network customer a discount based on the amount of capacity available at their current location in the network. The software looks at for example the GSM radio network from where the customer is calling and assesses the amount of capacity available in the network. Depending on the amount of capacity available, the customer is awarded a discount, which is also submitted for display on the customer's mobile phone. This discount is available for one or more services, such as the duration of a phone call or a number of SMS messages or an amount of internet traffic. The discount available to customers changes periodically depending on the amount of capacity available at their specific location in the network. Generally, the more capacity there is at their location, the higher the discount that is offered.
Hence, consumers are given the opportunity to see the discount currently available at their location on their mobile phone's screen in real-time. People using this solution can receive considerable discounts by calling during low-traffic periods, while the network traffic is balanced at the same time. The Dynamic Discount Solution may be available to any subscriber charged in real-time, whether pre-paid or part of a converged charging system, and can also be used by a billing system to apply discount in post paid cases.
One known DDS approach is based on Location Number update, whereby a Cell can be identified on the MSC by using the Location Number.
This existing DDS solution is also known as real-time provisioning DDS since all the Cells must be provisioned in a short time, otherwise the effectiveness of DDS will be impacted because of delay between the time when actual discount is charged and the time when discount is scheduled for.
MSCs are telecom grade systems, optimized to carry traffic, and changing Exchange Data is not usually a prioritized task on the MSC. Handling traffic is prioritized over system maintenance and configuration and thus results in unusual long execution times, the effect of which is worst during high traffic load.
Design Rules exist on the MSC, which do not allow multiple accesses to the same set of exchange data in order to avoid any risk of MSC exchange data interference and corruption. The Location Number assigned to a cell is part of the MSC's critical exchange data, including cell configuration data, which impacts call routing, handling and charging. Hence, the design rules applied do not allow for multiple Location Number updates in parallel.
The slow response times mean that if one MSC holds a large number of cells, in some cases one MSC may hold 2000 cells, it will take tens of minutes to update the Location Number for all cells, which impacts the DDS solution and the results that can be achieved negatively.
The Location Number Update based DDS solution requires the Location Number being updated on the MSC in a near real-time way to secure the discount taking effect in a very short time. Usually the acceptable provisioning lead time is around 3 to 5 minutes, without negatively impacting DDS.
Besides the performance problem with MSC in Location Number update, the network connection speed and provisioning performance of the Provisioning System can also affect the effectiveness of DDS in large operator networks.